Sacred Sins
by FireKatz
Summary: A series named 'Sacred Sins'.
1. Vol 1, Unexpected Friends, Chapter 1

Unexpected Friends  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except for Ella, belong to J.K Rowling's.   
  
Based on Year 4-5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The sun sunk behind the hillside as the day ended and the temperature dropped finally. Ella sat calmly with her brothers as they played games across their lawn. Wrapping her coat around her thin figure as she watched them, they yelled and ran around like the uncontrolled kids they are. Ella sighed as she heard her parents come home; they left early in the morning to collect a few things at the store. Ella stood up slowly and made a soft whistle to call back the wild animals that were called her brothers. They ran to the front of the porch in line from oldest to youngest. Maxwell, Vincent, Marc, Brendan, Lyndsay, Lucas- a line of brunettes with brown colored eyes. Since the boys took after their father in many ways, coloring and wildness was their gift. Ella took after her long dead grandmother, with long soft honey blonde hair and Kelly green doe-like eyes.  
  
Mrs. Andrews handed her only daughter a letter; Ella turned it over slowly. It had the Hogwart's stamp on the back. The young girl smiled as she opened up the letter. Inside was a quick letter saying she was accepted and a list of things she will need going into the 5th year. Ella cried out in joy. "I'm in..." Ella was instantly surround by her family, they were smiling and celebrating with her- since she was the only magical child in the family. Apparently she not only looks like her grandmother but also has her gifts also.   
  
Holding the letter made her remember why she had to sign up at Hogwarts anyway. Last year one of the houses burned down the school building, and since there was only one school for magic in America, and since she was top student there Dumbledore accepted her to come Hogwarts. There was a huge smile as her parents gathered her brothers and bought them inside. Ella read the small letter that was also in the envelope; it was a note on how she was to get to Hogwarts.  
  
Around the end of the summer, she was to take a plane to London and then a bus to a place called 'Leaky Caldron'. Ella picked up the tickets, one was a plane ticket and the other was a train ticket for Platform 9 ¾. Ella went to her room, setting the letter and ticket on her nightstand. In a week's time, Ella would be in the famous magic school... having fun and learning- she couldn't wait. She flopped into her bed and laid there in her day clothes, staring at the white ceiling and thinking.  
  
The week went by quickly, and soon enough Ella was packed and on the plane that would take her to London, England. Setting her watch for London time, she looked out of the window at the clouds. Ella was nervous, and it hit her like a hard rock, she will be an outcast- the newbie. Remembering what her mother told her before she left them behind, Ella sighed and looked at the school letter- after taking it out of her backpack that laid against her feet. She read the letter carefully; it said that the family that will pick her up from the airport is called, the Weasleys.  
  
Ella's plane landed the next day, and she felt the lag as she grabbed her backpack from the ground and exited the plane and walked into the lobby to find this family that would help her and grab her trunk. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the redheaded family. She read the sign that they were holding; it was her name... Ella Andrews. So she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards them.   
  
"Weasely's?" Ella said as she took a blue hair ribbon from her jeans pocket and wrapped it around her honey blonde hair. She looked up with her Kelly green eyes at the family who stood before her, that's when she notice two other people that were quite like the others, she smiled friendly at them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "You must be Ella Andrews," she turned towards the older man, "Dear lets head to the Burrow. But before that introducing time."  
  
The twins stood straight and pointed to themselves, "We are Fred and George... and that is Ron and Ginny- and with us is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter..." They pointed to each person as they introduced themselves.  
  
Ella smiled, "Nice to meet you all." She said letting her American accent jump out the whole time.   
  
Ron looked at Harry and Hermione whispering to them about Ella's accent.  
  
Hearing them Ella's eyebrows went up as her glaze went towards the floor. Mrs. Weasley hurried the kids out of the airport, Mr. Weasley was busy watching the planes when Mrs. Weasley pulled him away, and "Come on kids" she rushed them out.  
  
Mr. Weasley left the other direction, "Be back around Dinner, darling." He called out to his wife; she nodded and cramped the kids into the taxi. The drive wasn't too long but they were still talking about Ella. Ginny sat next to Ella, the twins on Ella's other side and the whispering three were next to Ginny, she was surprised to see how many people fit the small taxi.  
  
Ginny looked at Ella, noticing the look on her face. "Don't worry about what they say, they don't mean it." Ella looked at the younger girl and smiled, "Thanks..."  
  
They arrived at the Burrow, a tall looking cottage- nothing like what she lived in at home. Ella followed the others into the house- it was great, she watched the others start to do other things. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stood in the living room with her.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak after a bit of silence went by, "Now since you're here, shall we show you the room in which you will be sharing with Ginny and myself. And I'll show you where we are in our studies so your not too hard behind." Ella followed Ginny and Hermione upstairs, leaving the boys downstairs.  
  
Ron looked at his friend as the girls left, "Harry, does she seem strange to you?"   
  
Harry shook his head, "She is just out of place, Ron... Plus she is American."  
  
"Are Americans evil? Because the twins told me things about them that seemed evil to me." Ron stated as they sat on the couch.  
  
"I don't think she is, just different." Harry replied as he got up to go in the backyard to think. Ron watched Harry leave; still thinking that Ella could be evil. He sat thinking to himself.  
  
Ella sat this time outside on the porch of the Burrow as Harry came out and sat down next to her. "So where are the other girls?" Harry asked. Ella looked up, "They are getting ready for bed, and I can't sleep." She looked back at the sky, and to the stars. "So many stars here at night." She commented quietly to herself.  
  
Harry looked over at the blonde, hearing her comment. "Is there less where you live?" Harry asked, curiously.   
  
Blushing lightly, "Yea, stars don't shine as brightly in the states."   
  
Harry looked up and stargaze with Ella, "So are you nervous about going to Hogwarts?" He asked.  
  
Ella turned her head to look at Harry, "Of course I am, I never dreamed I would be going to Hogwarts or even be in England!" She stated with huge green eyes.  
  
Harry put a hand lightly against Ella's shoulder and with a calm voice, "Well we will help you, I'm sure of it." He smiled at her.  
  
Ella smiled back, as Harry got up and lifted his hand off her shoulder so she can use it to get up, "Thanks." She said now standing. "Goodnight Ella." Harry said and walked with her to the bedrooms... Quickly the house got quiet as people went to sleep. 


	2. Vol 1, Unexpected Friends, Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The cool breeze hit Ella as she heard yelling downstairs. Rubbing her eyes she rolled out of bed and slipped on her clothes as she woke up all the way. She saw that Ginny and Hermione were already packed and downstairs. Startled and wide-eyed Ella rushed with her packed trunk and went downstairs. The past week was very busy; they went to Diagon Alley where they picked up their new books and things. And Ella got in plenty of fights with Hermione after she found out that Ella was not far behind at all, actually the newbie was ahead in certain areas. They found out that she could fly a broom with the boys, and was good in potions.

The car ride was chaos as the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, herself, and Mrs. Weasley sat in the car. The early morning light hit everyone's face as they reached the train station. Frowning, Ella loaded her cart with her trunk and Ginny's trunk. Mrs. Weasley, "Muggles everywhere again this year, something every year." She commented. Ella raised an eyebrow to how people here were more open to magic than her hometown, at least vocally. Sighing, she followed the others... nothing phased her as they entered 9 ¾ Platform and entered the train. The train finally left the platform; they were heading to Hogwarts. The four of them found a compartment, as they sat down the trio started talking about their previous years, all Ella could do is sit there quietly.

Ella looked out the window; her golden locks fell over her green eyes as she faded into the background. Soon enough the sky grew dark as Hogwarts Express entered a storm cloud. Ella shivered, as the compartment grew cold.

"Ella, are you ok?" Ella turned when she heard her name being called; she saw that Ginny was right next to her with worry in her face. Ella smiled and watched Ginny sit next to her; the trio was gone to put on their robes. Ella noticed that Ginny was wearing her robes already, "You should really change into your robes..." Ginny commented.

Ella nodded and headed into the train's bathroom- bumping into a boy with a slightly long but bleached hair before entering the bathroom. "Watch out, Are you retarded or something." The boy looked up and was taken by the beauty and bright green eyes of the girl, and took a small step back. Ella watched the boy step back, but she too was curious about the boy.

"You're the new girl aren't you, the American." Draco added. Ella could only nodded her head- she was lost for words. Draco swallowed his nerves as he noticed that awful Potter was coming. "What was Hogwarts thinking, enrolling an American... bloody worthless I notice." Ella just stared at the boy, on the verge of tears the young girl stared him down coldly. But in her mind she had mixed feelings, one was to like the guy and the other was to grab the guy around the throat and take him out of this world and to the next- if there was one.

"Ella, you ok?" Harry asked as he gave Draco the evil eye. "I'm ok." She turned towards Harry, leaving Draco to think what he has done- he made an enemy out of a very nice girl. She walked back to the compartment as Harry followed. "Did that awful ferret say anything to you?" Harry asked, but Ella just shook her head.

Draco sulked back to his compartment, sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle. He was very quiet until the train shook violently. He heard a few screams as the train felt like it was rolling down a hill. The train was derailed and falling swiftly. The first thought was that American girl... was she ok? He thought as he held into to anything from flipping himself, he saw his 'friends' flipped all over the space. Draco slipped himself under the seat and held on tightly. Frighten but suddenly the train stopped, by using a tree. The train was quiet but the students weren't at this time, screams... sodding and talking happened all over the train. Draco peeled himself out from under the train, looking at the bodies laying all over the place, most were just knocked out but a huge number were dead. He walked slowly thru the train to the compartment were the Trio and Ella were. Ginny and Neville stood just outside of the train. The side of Ginny's head was red with blood and Neville was cradling his arm, since the bone broke thru the skin and poking out. He went over to them and looked into the compartment, the trio was scratched up pretty badly and also Ella- she had a huge gash across her forehead. But he didn't say anything as they looked at him.

Ella looked wide-eyed like the boy she ran into earlier, her head hurt as she looked at everyone- even with everyone hurt, they at least were alive. She looked at the boy again, noticing that he was bruised on his neck and thru the white shirt that they wore under their robes she could see that his back was bruised also. "Everyone ok?" They heard from the driver of the train. They nodded, "Dumbledore will be here shortly, just stay calm." He said as he walked off. Ella looked tiredly around the area, noticing the dead bodies that laid all over the place, "This is horrible."

The group walked away the train a bit, so they aren't seeing the mangled bodies of their friends... they were survivors. Ella sat on top of a large rock, Ginny sat next to her and the other sat around on the ground, even the boy sat down. Ella smiled at the two boys she didn't know their names. Harry noticed that Ella didn't know them, "Ella that Draco and Neville." He said quickly.

As the night went on, and the darkness surrounded them- they heard shouts and chaos from just down the tracks. They were near the school, and from the sounds of it... there wouldn't be a lot of people alive from this attack.


	3. Vol 1, Unexpected Friends, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They sat there for about an hour when a tired Remus Lupin walked up to them, he frowned to see who was left- not many were alive... several were huddled over to the side. Lupin went to them first... "As you see kids, the school isn't safe anymore... we will be sending you home, well to the train station in London... Where a few wizards you are delivering you to your parents." Lupin held out a necklace, which were just a gold chain and a ball that was very colorful. "Children touch this..." Each student touched the necklace and was transported since it was a port key.

Putting the necklace in his pocket, he then walked calmly to the other group, which sat Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco and the rumored American who would be joining them. "You guys ok?" He asked concerned, seeing most injured... seeing Neville's arm he gathered the kids quickly and took out another necklace that had a blue stone on it.

"I say first a hospital visit and then we will meet up with Dumbledore." The children and he touched the necklace and were transported to the hospital- that the kids were taken care of. Neville was the only one that had to stay there overnight and Lupin said he would pick him up the next day.

Harry looked at Lupin as he pulled out another stoned necklace, this one green. They were transported to a street near Sirius' house. They quickly entered the house and were rushed into the kitchen by people they knew. Mrs. Weasley looked happy to see them ok. But to have Draco there... it was a bad idea. But Draco wasn't talking; he wasn't in the mood for it- since his back was still bruised- it was just a bit numb at this time.

Dumbledore motioned for the students to sit around the table, the kids followed his orders; Dumbledore noticed Molly's face. "Molly the kid has a right to be at this time, you must remember that they even attacked their own children this time." He said as he shook his head.

Draco looked up at Dumbledore and around the room looking at the people sitting around him, he knew all of them. And to be with the Weasely's- his heart sunk as he thought to himself... his father did this, they planned this. Hatred grew in his heart, as there was silence in the room. Harry was the first to talk after Dumbledore. "What happened, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It appears and Deatheaters and Voldemort attacked the castle... most of the teachers were wiped out and students. The survivors were sent home and the castle will be closed for the time being- until the protection spells are put back on the school."

Ella looked at the older man, "You must be Dumbledore..." she mumbled, this wasn't what she thought would be her first day at Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled, "Ella Andrews, our new student from the states... I'm so glad your ok. But this is surely not a good year to start in this school..." Ella smiled sheeply, "That's ok sir."

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were tired from everything... Molly saw this, "For heaven sake, kids its bed time..." The twins who didn't show up at the train, because of some business stuff, showed up now. Molly rushed over to them; "Now George and Fred will take you guys upstairs... there is enough rooms for all of you. Ginny and Hermione share, Harry and Ron share..." She stopped to think for a moment, "Ella and Draco, you will have to share with Neville- when the poor boy comes here."

Ella and Draco looked at each other, with wide-eyes. What was Molly planning on doing to them? Why were they paired up? But they followed upstairs with the rest of them. Ella stood by the door as Draco sat on one of the beds in the room. The room was decorated simple like. She walked over to the other one, and sat on her bed. She watched Draco as he stared at the ground. "Are you so stupid you have to stare at me like that?" Draco snared at her meanly.

Ella eyes went to slits as her cheeks went slightly red. "Oh I'm just trying to categorize you into which wild ape species you are, so far you look and act like a Baboon." Draco's eyes went wide, this was the first time a girl actually insulted him, well beside Hermione, but she doesn't count.

Draco laughed at what she said, "Like I really care what an American girl thinks." Ella smirked as she saw that what she said really bugged him, "Well you asked."

The room went quiet as they both stared... finally Draco stood up and left the room with some clothing. That is when she noticed that they had their trunks in the room... she wondered to herself- was this planned in advance? She went to her trunk and started unpacking her stuff and grabbed her flannel pjs. Then Draco came back into the room as Ella left.

Draco watched as Ella leave, he sat there on his bed wearing black pjs. Why was he feeling this way to that girl? And if he liked her way why was he acting this way. "Must be her fault." Draco mumbled as he unpacked his stuff, placing his schoolbooks on his bed. Even though they were out in school they needed to keep up on their spells and charms even now. He remembered what his father told him, told him that if he didn't get he didn't get O's on his Owls then he will be beaten and disowned.

With the school closed would they even had the Owls, Draco just knew that his father will take out his own actions on him... He had to keep the façade up that the Malfoys were the best out there- but on the outside of his ice-cold heart there was droplets of water that fell from his heart... and he knew exactly who was causing this- the first person that he care for.

At that moment Ella came back in with her hair free around her face and combed. Draco was speechless as he watched her climb into bed and turn off her light. Draco himself climbed into his bed... and the last thought in his head was, how was I ever going to survive the year with her around?


	4. Vol 1, Unexpected Friends, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ella opened her eyes to find Draco hanging out of his bed, well only a leg. She rolled out of bed and walked over to him, studying his face she noticed that she no longer looked at him and saw the baboon that she saw last night. He face was gentle as he slept, his just above the shoulder hair laid against his pillows as he slept on his back. She watched as he moved his leg and shifted himself as he turned onto his side. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and stroked from his ear to his soft lips. She watched as he opened his eyes to see her inches from his face. She watched as he lifted himself with his elbow, her eyes went wide as his soft lips lightly brushed against her own.

I have to be possessed by the demon himself. Draco thought as he kissed Ella, the pulled was too great for him to stop it. As he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her closer, they stopped kissing only when they needed to breathe. "Wow..." Draco stated quietly, Ella was staring at him with her intense eyes... they were witch-like. He blinked... "Ummm sorry." He mumbled. But Ella shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

They left the room at different times just like the night before to change, Draco left Ella go first and when she was done, he quickly changed since a line started outside the bathroom. "Bloody hell, ferret boy... I thought you would never leave the bathroom." Ron commented as he leaned against the wall with Ginny and Hermione. "Oh Weasel boy, shut you mouth before I make you..." He said quickly and walked over to Ella, who heard the yelling and went into the hallway.

Their hands instantly came together as their fingers intertwined. Ron went wide-eyed, "You are both together! But this is Draco..." Ella shook her head as left with Draco... they headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny stood with their mouths open as Draco and Ella walked off. Harry walked down the hallway and looked at his friends... "What is wrong?" As Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, "It was that bloody American girl... I can't believe it- She's with that ferret- boy!"

Draco and Ella walked into the kitchen to see Neville, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Lupin. Lupin picked up Neville early in the morning, the boy looked better since his bones were mended. Ella and Draco still had their cuts and bruises. They sat next to Neville, Ella looked at everyone, "So any news?" Lupin shook his head. Ella took a deep breath. Draco looked at Lupin and with his piercing eyes he stared. "And what about the Owls?" Lupin just shook his head again- "Ask Dumbledore when he gets here." Draco nodded, "I will." He commented.

Ella still held on to Draco's hand under the table, Lupin noticed and his eyebrow rose a bit. Ella noticed and looked to the tabletop, Draco notice that she was staring at the table... he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Ella smiled, "I think I need air..." Lupin shook his head, "It isn't safe to leave this house..." As he stated this Ella's eyes got big, so I didn't sign anything to stay here but I'm stuck here!" She was yelling at the end at Lupin. Draco just stared silently.

Lupin looked at Ella, "It's for you're safely..." Ella interrupted, "Well is there at east a back yard..." Lupin shook his head. "I can't believe this... I can't believe it." Ella looked angry; Draco put a hand against her back as he tried to calm her. Ella sighed and took a plate of eggs that Molly was offering them each, with their free hands they ate their breakfast.

Neville looked at their joined hands and an eyebrow rose up, looking at Lupin- Lupin placed a finger against his lips, Neville just nodded. At this time the others came down the stairs, and sat around the table- they looked at the two and mumbled to each other. Ella and Draco just looked at together.

After breakfast the house grew quiet, many were upstairs. But Ella and Draco sat in the living room with their schoolbooks on the floor. Draco was wondering about the Owls- and Ella was worried about Draco. "What's bugging you Draco?" She asked as they were reading their charms book. Draco lifted his eyes to hers, "Staying here is absolutely poppycock." Ella looked at Draco, "Is staying here bugging you that much? Do have a place to go?" Draco nodded and looked at Draco, "You can come with me, if you want...?"

They quickly decided and went upstairs to pack, they were to leave the Grimmald place and end up at the Malfoys... but that is the next part of the story.


	5. Vol 2, Life Blood, Chapter 1

**Life Blood**

**Disclaimer: All characters, except for Ella, belong to J.K Rowling's. **

**Based on Year 5**

**Rating: PG-13**

Ella and Draco were walking away from Grimmald Place; they were pulling their trunks... not knowing what to do next. "Draco, how far is your home?" Draco shook his head, "I don't even know where we are right now... but we live on the outskirts of London, I don't know how we will get there." He sighed as they kept walking.

"Well you don't think far ahead do you." She smiled and dug into her pockets, "Before we left and went thru Lupin's stuff and got this Port Key." She took out the necklace with the clear ball attached to the chain. "Lupin said this would take the students back to the train station in London." Draco smirked, "I could kiss you." He smiled. Ella placed the necklace on herself and grabbed her trunk in one hand and the other around Draco. "You can if you want." She said as their lips touched, the port key transported them to the train station.

They broke the kiss as one of the guards asked if they were lost. Ella looked at the guard, "We were just going right Draco?" Draco nodded and with their trunks they went to the streets to wait for a taxi.

Ella and Draco sat quietly in the back of the taxi; their trunks were in the trunk of the car, the taxi driver was watching curiously. "So you are heading to the Malfoys, do they know your coming?" Draco looked up quickly, "I'm their son, you git." All of a sudden the car was flipped over, Ella undid her seatbelt when Draco was too. Falling into the ceiling of the car, they saw a group of people walking up to them. Ella pulled herself out and then helped Draco; their foreheads were covered in blood. Looking at each other and then to the group, they heard someone say something as they raise their wands.

Ella saw they were in trouble and a sudden rage waved thru her body. The sky grew dark and unnatural, as the water flew quickly on to the cloaked people. Then lighting came and shot at them. But the storm didn't last long since the spell from the person's wand hit Ella and Draco and caused them to fall to the ground unconscious.

Draco was first to wake, noticing that Ella was laying practically on him- like they were thrown on the bed like old clothing. His body was numb as he lifted her off of him and laid her comfortably on it. Then getting out of the bed slowing not to wake Ella or hurt his back anymore then it was. Draco then saw his father staring at him and Ella, he moved his eyes to the floor as he waited for his father to start yelling at me.

"Draco, where have you been? I went to the train but you were nowhere to be seen... none of the kids were... but we found out that a number came back home..." His father snarled at his son.

"I was nowhere father!" Draco replied, seeing the people behind his father... "Who are they?" Draco asked. "I am asking the questions young boy... I know you were with them... who is this girl?" Draco looked at Ella's pale but innocent face, "A friend... father, just a friend." But Lucius saw the look on his son's face, "You don't love this witch, do you son? I told you all the time- blue blood must stay with blue blood." Draco looked angry at his father, "Father that... father I think I do love her."

With that comment Lucius threw back his arm, and made contact with Draco's face- hitting him in the mouth... Draco spits out a few lose teeth as he hit the ground hard. "I told you boy, the Malfoys don't have time for that poppycock." At this time Ella woke up, her eyes flew open and she went to Draco's side- putting a hand against Draco's shoulder. She looked at the older guy who Draco looked alike, "You must be Lucius Malfoy. I heard so much about you in the states... and not good information that is." Lucius smirked, "Little girl, you need to learn your place. Now tell us where the Order is... and don't worry we have ways to get information." Ella moved closer to Draco, at this time the boy's mouth was swollen.

Ella looked angrily at Lucius, "You hit your own son, and you have no right for respect of any type." A new figure entered the room, a tall man with red glowing snake eyes. Ella froze in fear, and Draco was shivering a bit. "Lucius leave me with the children." Lucius nodded and left the room quickly. "Now children just tell us what we want to know, and nothing will come to harm you." Draco held on to Ella and they both shook their heads... the order might be poppycock but at least they might have a chance against this guy.

Voldemort shook his head, "Fine my way it is." And he left closing the door, it clicked and all went quiet.


	6. Vol 2, Life Blood, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ella held the now completely in pain boy, she barely knew him but felt the pull even more since the boy was hurt. Draco fell asleep with his head in Ella's lap, they been in this room for a couple days now... Ella lost count and their meals would be bought in by Lucius- but he wouldn't even talk to them. And for those days it poured outside non-stop just over the castle, the storm unnatural and called by the emotions of the young weather witch.

Draco was feverish thru the days as they turned to weeks and then months... but still she wouldn't talk. Not until one morning Voldemort came back to talk, Draco was now laying on the bed, and Ella sitting at his side. Ella stood and walked over to the devil himself, "You know we will never tell you..." Voldemort smiled, "You don't have to granddaughter, the Order is back at the school- where both of you will be heading."

Ella stood calmly, "We will never do what you say!" She looked at Draco, "Plus Draco is in serious pain." Voldemort looked at the small boy on the bed, "You go to that school and we will fix the boy." Ella put up her arms around herself, "Fine, whatever." She said not meaning it but she needed to get Draco looked at. Voldemort waved his hand and a few Deatheaters came into the room, and soon enough he was better and sitting up. Draco looked at them, "And what are we to do there?" Voldemort went for the door, finally opening it and leaving it open, "I want you to take down the Order." He said as he left the room, Ella stood shock- not only because of his request but also the word granddaughter struck hard finally.

Draco looked at Ella, "Your his granddaughter?" He looked shocked, "I didn't know he had a family." Ella's body slipped down to the ground, "I don't believe anything he says." She said it finally hit her, why her grandmother was alone and always talking about the one she loved that left and everything...

Hogwarts was 3 months into the term, since it took McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid a month to help put together the school after the attack. Several teachers didn't even make it; Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin saved them that day. The fifth year would be hard to do with the amount of teachers, but most of the order decided to help out with a few classes. Lupin was to take Defense of the Dark Arts, Snape had Potions, McGonagall has her normal class, and Hagrid took care of the magical creatures... Sirius took the flying class, and making Hermione and Harry junior teachers- Hermione took Herbology and Harry took Charms. And of course Professor Binns was still there teaching History of Magic.

Ella and Draco were taken to the school by Lucius, which still looked mad at his son. "Now hear me Draco, I hear anything about you and this girl being a couple again- I will come here and take you out of Hogwarts... And the thing about the Owls is still going.

Draco just made a face and the car stopped in front of Hogwarts and their trunks were put just outside the car. "Now get out!" His father yelled, Draco and Ella left the car and with their trunks started to climb the hill to the school. They watched as kids started to gather around them. Since they disappeared about 4 months ago from Dumbledore's gasp.

The trio ran up to them, "Draco, Ella... we were worried about you." Harry replied, "Like bloody hell you were Potter, we just went back to my castle." Ron looked at Draco, "Did you two tell anyone about you know." Draco looked at Ron, "Of course not, why should we care about what you guys are doing." Ella nodded. "We are just here to learn." Ella was trying to put up a wall between her old friends. But her heart was hurting, she liked them a lot- but she feared that they would judge her.

"So did you hear that the attack on the school and the train attack was connected to a car being attacked about 4 months ago... funny that was the same time you left." Hermione commented.

Ella nodded, "We know about the attack, all to well." Draco looked at Ella, she sighed- "I can't do this Draco- and neither can you." Draco nodded and let her tell them his father, and everyone's plan.

"So Voldemort wants you to take us down, what is he fearing...?" Ella just shook he head at Harry's comment. "Well Dumbledore will want to talk to you plus we do need to know what house your in." Ella, Draco, and the others hurried up to the castle.

Dumbledore was sitting at the dinning room at this time, since his office was still being put together. "I see that the transfer student and Draco arrived. How are you children?"


	7. Vol 2, Life Blood, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the kids finished their news to Dumbledore, he sat uncomfortably as the students sat at the nearest table. "If what your saying is true, then Ella and Draco are in danger... they crossed him. You kids need to stay at Hogwarts till we find a way to stop Voldemort.

Draco nodded, "Alright Headmaster..."

"As for Ella and what house she is in, just put this hat on top of your head and all that will be taken care of." Dumbledore replied.

Ella picked up the ancient looking hat, and put it on. The hat instantly cried out, "Ravenclaw..." Ella took the hat off herself and handed it to Dumbledore... "What does that mean?" Ella asked. Hermione smiled at the hat's answer... she wasn't with the trio. Dumbledore smiled, "You are a student, who fills more at home with books- bookworms they are." Ella made a face, "I guess that hat is right."

Draco smiled at Ella, "Ravenclaw is a nice house of people." The others looked at Draco like he just gave birth to a cow. Draco turned to the trio, "Not now." He commented quickly.

They were alone finally as they sat in the outside air, which was crisp and comfortable as it rushed against their pale skin. Goosebumps rose on Ella's bare arms, as she curled into Draco's cloak. They decided to watch the sunset, since they were supposedly safe at school- but the attack on the school four months ago didn't make them feel safe with Voldemort.

So here they sat against a wall, astronomy balcony was cold as the night air. They were told not to leave the school at all since its not safe for them. Ella curled up into against Draco; their warmth stopped the goosebumps as she placed her arm within the cloak and against his chest. Draco looked into Ella's bright green eyes, "Was telling them the right thing, now the Deatheaters and Voldemort will be after us too. "Ella looked at Draco, "They were going to kill us anyways, and I over heard someone talking near the door at your house."

Draco looked at Ella and wrapped his arms around Ella, pulling her close to him. Her knees touched the material on his thighs, as she was pulled closer. Draco kissed her forehead lightly as she rested her head against his chest. Now turned towards him.

They stayed outside for a bit longer and then Draco carried the half asleep girl to the Slytherin common room. Curling up into the couch, they were both fast asleep in no time at all.

When Draco woke up, Ella was still asleep and curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. He looked down at her small frame; he knew that he spirit made up for her size. Draco slipped out of the bed, not waking Ella up. He noticed how quiet the common room was with most of the Slytherins gone. Actually he noticed that he was the only Slytherin at Hogwarts, that made him think... Voldemort really did plan this out, making sure not a lot of students were in the class this year. Then his thoughts went to Ella, she was his granddaughter, did that make her evil in a way or have a weakness to become evil. But from what he saw so far from her, she was everything Voldemort wasn't... she was loving, caring, precious, adorable, sweet, good hearted, a true good person. Draco was lost in his thoughts as he cleaned up and slipped into clean clothes.

Ella was awake on the couch as he entered the common once again, "Draco?" Ella asked.

Draco moved his attention to Ella, and smiled. "Good Morning, Ella." Draco said quickly, totally forgetting about what he was thinking before Ella woke up. "We should get ready soon and head over to our first classes we have double potions and charms. I can't wait to see the great Harry Potter fail at this." He grinned.

Ella looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Really Draco, is there even a reason for this feud."

Draco shrugged, Ella just giggled at him... "Alright lets head to class."

They headed to Potions holding each other's hand. Sitting down they watched few others enter the classroom, and then Snape entered the classroom. He looked ill, as he slowly walked into the class like something that was beaten. Ella raised her eyebrows since this Snape didn't match the Snape that Draco was telling her about. He was spineless and sick.

The day went quickly, and soon enough they were sitting in the Charms. Harry looked nervous and the front, Ella turned her head in time to see Draco hiding a smirk. Elbowing him in the side stopped that smirk. They listened to the nervous Harry start his lecture, and soon enough the class was over. Ella stood up wanting for Draco to put away his books, and parchment. They quickly left the room without saying anything to anyone.


	8. Vol 2, Life Blood, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ella sat calmly down waiting for Draco to come back to the common room; she was tired- since the week flew by so quickly. But now it was Friday Night and the school was totally quiet, at least in the area they were at. Slowly her head began to slide against her arm, now in a curled up position and her eyes closed. Sleeping was like a thick blanket went over Ella's mind as two red snake-like eyes stared at her in the darkness of her dream.

"Great Grandfather?" Ella asked confused.

Voldemort raised his hand and hissed at her, soon enough a large snake head rose from the darkness and rushed at Ella; she started to scream as she felt the snake wrap its teeth around her neck. The teeth pricked her neck, and she felt the wetness of blood against her cool skin. Slowly she raised her hand to her neck, speechless.

"You crossed us and now you are marked... the one who you love will die." Voldemort smiled as the dream faded away. Ella jerked awake; Draco's head was against her shoulder. She raised her hand to her neck, there was a sharp pain as she pulled her hand away and looked at the bright red color that was like syrup on her hand. She looked back to Draco; peaceful he looked as she remembered her great grandfather's words. Slowly her eyes got big; Draco would be the one who would get hurt by Voldemort's promise. Slowly she pulled Draco off of herself and placed him softy upon the common room's couch. She checked if he was still breathing, thankfully he was.

Getting up quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath and change her clothes. Striping out of the clothes she noticed the dried blood on her collar of her blouse. Raising her hand she felt two swollen bumps on her neck, she felt tired and sick as she slipped into the water. Closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Draco blue eyes opened as he woke up, the room completely quiet. Looking around he noticed Ella not anywhere in the room, "Ella." He moaned as he fell out of the couch and went head first into the stone floor; the rug under the couch barely comforted the floor. "Ouch..." He picked himself up and walked out to the bathrooms that hook to the common room, knocking gently... "Ella..." Draco heard nothing, so he pushed the door opened... There was Ella in the tub, covered in soapy water, her hair matted in the water and her head to the side. Her neck and the bite marks were visible to Draco.

Draco's eyes went wide as he rushed at the tub, "Ella... please be ok." He grabbed hold of her shoulders as he fished her out of the tub- and placed her inside a thick robe. Wrapping her cold body into the soft robe, "Ella?" He looked closer at her neck, seeing the bite marks... "Oh my god..."

Draco rushed to the closer classroom to the common room which was Snape's... Knocking on the door quite violently. "Snape help us." Snape opened the door to see a scared Draco, Snape himself was messed up looked, and a bit ragged. "What is it Draco?" All Draco could say was Ella. Snape nodded, "Take me to her." He said firmly, as they walked quickly back to the bathrooms.

Snape entered the bathroom to see Ella's pale form in a robe. "Do you know what happened?" Snape asked Draco, the young boy just shook his head, tears in his eyes. Snape flipped her head to one side to see her neck more closely as he cradled her chin with one of his heads. "Snake bite..." Snape commented as he checked the wound more carefully, "Draco, get Dumbledore.... NOW." Snape yelled the last part- as he hovered over Ella, starting to really panic... Draco ran straight to Dumbledore's Office.

As Draco panicked at the door to Dumbledore's Office, suddenly it opened. Draco yelled out, "Ella needs help." As he guided them back, finding Snape checking her breathing and heartbeat. Then looking at the Headmaster. "Headmaster... her heartbeat and breathing are slowing down." Draco backed up against the wall, this was the person who cared deeply from him and he returned it... the first person he felt this strongly about.

There was nothing for Dumbledore to do but hope that she could fight the spell the snake was carrying, they moved her into Draco's bed and Draco stayed by her side.


	9. Vol 2, Life Blood, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

--The Dream--

Ella felt her body became cold and slowly felt displaced; suddenly she was staring at her own self in the tub. She watched as Draco found her and covered her up... she watched light-headed as Snape and Dumbledore came into the room. Then her attention started to wither to the side and the room grew darker.

She opened her eyes to see the she was covered from head to toe with snakes. Not flinching Ella raised her body a bit to see her great grandpa staring down at her with his red snake pupil eyes. "Do not fight your destiny, the snakes are the path to greatness." Voldemort hissed out at her.

Ella turned her head from him and looked down at the snakes, "Like hell I would join you side... and I will never let you harm Draco or anyone else."

She focused on the snakes as she started whispering to them to get off of her. The snakes looked at their Master and then back at the girl. Suddenly Ella snapped into Parseltongue and the snakes left her and started to attack Voldemort. Climbing up his legs, and biting down on the flesh just below his knees- Ella looked at Voldemort, "You might be family but you never care for anyone but your power." As she said that the black faded room was covered with clouds and it started to pour as Voldemort pulled the snakes off of himself.

Ella soaked and mad at Voldemort, "I better not see you around me or my friends at Hogwarts... ever." Ella pushed him away from her dream and she was alone. Shivering she felt herself floating back down from the dreamland.

--Real World--

Ella's eyes snapped open as she turned herself to her side; she felt thick blankets over her. Her body was warm and comfortable. Looking around a bit she noticed that Draco was sleeping on his stomach right next to her but out of the blankets. His mouth hung open as his pale back was exposed to the night air. Ella lifted the blankets off of her and set them on Draco, snuggling against his cooled skin. Draco turned his body towards Ella's and then hugged her. She fell asleep in the already slumbering boy's arms.

Draco opened his eyes and directly in front of him was the pale beauty that caught his heart; she was staring back at him. Then he noticed that Ella was still only in the robe that he covered her on that night. Gulping Draco continued to watch her amazing eyes that were focused back at him.

"How long was I out?" Ella asked as she let herself talk with a dry throat. Draco lend against his arm, lifting his body a bit and looking down at Ella. But then lifting himself up into sitting position, and watching Ella do the same- mumbling in pain. Grabbing a glass of water on the nightstand, he handed her the glass. Ella sipped the cool water.

"About a week..." That's when she noticed the greasy hair, "Oh..." She was speechless to find out that within the week, Draco only left her side to use the toilet- Snape bought Draco food. She ran her fingers through his hair as she focused her attention on her love. The thought of her finding her love- and having him there under the same blankets made her blush.

"Dumbledore said when you wake up that we will be leaving and under the watchful eye of Snape in Las Vegas, Nevada... You ever had been there?" Draco asked, Ella just shook her head, "Why there?" Replying with only a shrug. "Something about Voldemort not wanting to make too big of a scene and Vegas being a tourist place." Ella nodded.

Ella sat on the plane that was heading back to the states. She looked over at Draco and Snape, noticing that Draco had a smirk on his face; he rose up one eyebrow as he took another look at Snape.

Snape was wearing black cargo pants and a gray Beatles t-shirt... that had a picture of the band, and in big words saying, 'All we need is love.' Snape looked out of place as he chewed on his lower lip, he wasn't use to the Muggle World, or their clothes.

Ella giggled but was cut off by the angry look from Snape, finally the day turned into night, as they landed into the busy lighted city. Taking their bags and getting a taxi they arrived at a motel 6 that was a bit off the strip. Stepping to the door and slipping the key into the bed knob, Snape rushed the kids into the room with two beds.

Slamming the door behind him, "You tell no one about this trip, understand..." "Yes Prof. Snape." Ella and Draco chimed together as they hid their smiling faces. Snape looked around the room, closing the drapes over the windows, "Get to bed children... long day tomorrow." Ella and Draco looked at the two beds, then at Snape. "Oh go on..." Snape motioned the kids to the bed away from the window as to plopped himself on the one by the window. Falling asleep almost instantly and still in his street clothes, Snape looked normal.

Ella sat on the bed, as she went thru her bag and pulling out Pjs- during the time Draco was doing the same. Draco let Ella go into the bathroom first as he sat and thought about the past months. Things were normal before the attack on the school and train. Now he was in the states with the girl he loved and his potions teacher... things couldn't get weirder could they?


	10. Vol 2, Life Blood, Chapters 6,7,8

A series named 'Sacred Sins'. Draco must find out what is wrong with Ella, and try to find a way defeat that thing before it consumes her. The Fab three are background characters in this story...

**Chapter 6:**

The Morning light shined through the thin curtains. Snape opened his eyes instantly to find the children entangled with each other. Making a face, he left the kids to take a shower. Opening the door and then locking it behind him- he jumped into the warm water. Then when he was done he toweled himself off and slipped into clean clothes. This time tan cargos shorts and a tan Beatles shirt with the yellow submarine on it. Tying his black hair into a ponytail he entered the room which was bright from the still morning light- the children were still asleep.

"Get up you lazy delinquents." Snape growled as he flipped the covers and the children to the floor. "We might be away from Hogwarts, but I am in charge here- so get up and get ready." He watched as Draco and Ella rushed through their things and Ella went to the bathroom first, leaving Draco at Snape's attention.

"Draco Malfoy, Don't do anything stupid, and don't forget that I'm also here with you two." Snape made another face, "I'll be downstairs… getting some coffee." Snape rushed out of the room, leaving Draco looking at the ground- this was going to be a long couple of months, the boy thought.

Ella and Draco rushed to the Starbucks that was next door to the hotel, they watched shocked that Snape was laughing and flirting with a woman at his table. The slowly walked up to them, "Snape, we are here." Ella stated as she studied the woman. Then Draco and herself sat across from them.

"These are the two I'm watching." Snape waved his hand towards the kids, his eyes not leaving their spot to even see if the kids were ok. "This is Marie Knight- a friend from school." The kids looked at her more closely. Marie's hair was pulled up tight in a ponytail and auburn in color, her eyes were silver and skin pale.

"Nice to meet you children, Snape I'm staying in the Aladdin… room 910, please come by later." She smirked and rushed off leaving the kids startled and Snape with a huge smile on his face.

**Chapter 7:**

During the day, they walked up and down the strip and of course stopped at a few shops. Snape got his haircut, short in length and walked with a weird bounce in his step, the kids could only watch as the depressing teacher transformed into something else. The sun lowered- that was good since they were just outside their hotel room. "You guys stay here, I'll be with Marie tonight… and don't so anything that will be frowned upon at Hogwarts.

Ella sat on the bed with Draco, staring at each other intensely, "Do you think Snape is alright?" She asked watching Draco nod a reply.

**Chapter 8:**

Snape woke up in Marie's bed; they were both nude within the covers. Turning his head he studied the sleeping form of Marie. He suddenly remembered how she wouldn't give him even a word in school- slowly his eyes went wide. His mind went back to what he was suppose to be doing...watching the kids.

Snape got out of bed and threw on his clothes, looking back at Marie... seeing the smirk on her face. This was part of a plan; he left without leaving a note, and walked fast to the hotel where he left the kids.

Draco's eyes snapped open to see that they were no longer in the motel- but in a dark musky room. Two red eyes flashed in front of him.

He was not alone; Ella was in the same state as himself- tied with a coarse rope. "I warned my grand daughter about this- but did she listen." Voldemort stated in a loud grumbling voice.

"You did that to her back at the school, didn't you?" Draco asked. Voldemort just nodded with a huge haunting smile. Draco struggled against the rope trying to get at Voldemort.

Laughing was the only sound heard in the room; Draco turned his head to see if Ella was alright- she was unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Draco yelled.

Voldemort just laughed, "Boy, you must be stupid- you should be more worried about yourself, than my granddaughter."

Draco felt himself lift from the ground, this airway being blocked

Voldemort just laugh, "Boy, you should be more worried about yourself." He commented as he hit the boy hard on the side of the face. Draco fell over against the cold ground. His cheek was tingling.

Draco could look at Ella as he felt every hit that Voldemort pounded into him. Draco closed his eyes as each hit made contact with his check then he felt strong hands against his throat. Draco fought against the hand and tears came to his eyes as his airways closed up.

Voldemort giggled like a school girl as Ella's eyes snapped open, "Grandfather, drop the boy." Ella whispered a few words of a spell and the ropes released her.

"Ella darling, I'm only doing this for your own good." Voldemort cried out as he dropped the boy to the ground. Draco coughed and held his throat with one of his hands as the ropes too released him. "Ella?"

Ella didn't look at Draco, "You leave this boy alone." She had an unnatural wind hitting her, making her hair move in also an unnatural way. Voldemort backed away from the children, "Ella, calm down..."

Voldemort remembered a time in his past that this happened to him; Rose had this power within her also. "Ella stop..." Ella looked at him with slanted eyes, that studied him closely, "Why should I, so you can kill us?"

Voldemort backed away some more, "You don't understand the power your releasing." Ella looked at the man that most people feared even to say his name, he was a bit taller than her but he was scared of her. "And you know don't ya?" Having her southern drawl come out.

He nodded quickly, but turned away from Ella sheepishly- "That is how I lost Rose, your grandmother. One day the power overwhelmed her." Ella looked at her grandfather but the hatred was still there. Seconds went by, but all of a sudden Ella grabbed her head and screamed in pain. Waves of power flowed out of her; Draco got up and walked towards Ella.

Voldemort grabbed the boy's hand quickly, "Boy, you can't stop this, she must do this on her own!" Draco tried to push away Voldemort, but the man kept his hold tightly on the boy. "I can't have her have he same fate, I must save her... I love her!" Draco cried out with tears streaming down his face.

Draco rushed into the waves of power that cut into his skin. Draco cried out as a long gash was cut deeply into his arms. Voldemort looked at the boy and his granddaughter, cursing loudly- he took out his wand and said a spell, pointed it at Ella. The girl dropped to the ground, Draco turned towards Voldemort, "Did you kill her?" he asked with a worried look as he held on to his arm. He was exhausted and his breathing came in harsh.

Voldemort shook his head, his red snake-like eyes stayed on the boy. "Young Malfoy, I just made her unconscious so she couldn't hurt us or herself, she still lives." Draco nodded and then raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning to do with us now?" Voldemort thought for a moment, they were still a problem for him- but could he harm his granddaughter without harming himself in the process.

Draco walked over to Ella, cradling her head as he sat under her. "Please help her?" Voldemort turned to leave but stopped at the door, "Only you can save her now." And then left the two in the basement of Lucius Malfoy's home.

Snape left Las Vegas in a hurry, using magic and some foo powder he was back in Hogwarts in no time. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Someone took the children." Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk, but looking up at Snape and his new look. The Headmaster covered his mouth as laughter hit the air, wrinkles creased at his eyes.

"Headmaster, please not now." Snape pleaded in protest.

Dumbledore held his side, "Alright." He slowed his laughing and was again quiet, "Don't worry about the children- they have a way back." He smiled, Snape just nodded at the headmaster and left the room.


End file.
